High School Days
by loveislovemanx
Summary: AU: Jane and Maura met on their first day of high school. Typical High school drama, but now Jane and Maura are here. This is how their HS experience goes down.


**AN: This is my first ever fic! I've written before, but never published anything. I hope you like it. Also I don't know how much younger Tommy and Frankie are from Jane so I'm making Frankie a year younger than Jane and Tommy two years younger than Frankie.**

Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, Jane observed how she looked into the mirror. She had on a pair of medium wash, boyfriend jeans, a Redsox tee shirt, and an old pair of Jordan sneakers. Jane was starting her first day of high school, and she was for once excited. She was going to public school for the first time, and was looking forward to it.

"Janey! Come downstairs and take a picture with your brothers!" Angela's voice could be heard anywhere in the house. Jane smiled, and ran down stairs to see her brothers waiting by the door, backpacks on, and not at all excited to be going back to school. Frankie was starting 8th grade, and Tommy was starting 6th, the first year of middle school.

Picking up her backpack, Jane sighed as Angela took out the camera. "Really Ma, with the pictures?" Jane just wanted to get to school.

"It's not a sin to want to take pictures of your children, Jane Clementine!" Snapping pictures, Angela smiled with satisfaction before running up to her kids and giving them big, wet, mama-like kisses. "Frankie watch out for your brother," she said as the three kids left.

Living right down the street from both the middle school and the high school, the three Rizzolis were together for most of the walk to school.

When they separated, Jane pulled her school schedule from her pocket and continued walking. It wasn't until she was right outside of the school when she started to get nervous. The school was big. Like really big.

The school was located on a pretty busy street in Boston. Everyone of all 4 grades were scrambled amongst the various grassy spots located around the school. Jane just stood on the sidewalk and looked around at everyone. For the most part, everyone looked the same.

The attire of the students included jeans, a graphic tee, and sneakers. Some students were wearing shorts, tanks and sandals. It was a typical co-ed, public, high school. And with a typical high school, you get the typical looking kids. Most of the people didn't want to be there.

Sighing, Jane repeatedly lifted and lowered the Navy Blue and Grey Jansport backpack on her shoulders. All of a sudden, she was having second thoughts about going to public school. She recognized absolutely no one.

**RRRIIINNNGGG**

The school bell had rung, and Jane, along with everyone else, headed into the large building. She wasn't the only one by herself. She just wasn't in the mood for talking to people.

The first part of the day, homeroom, had gone by in a blur. Everyone received there schedule. The 8 minute period felt like 800 minutes to Jane.

Now, it was second period. Sitting in the seat farthest from the front, Jane dropped her tattered notebook on the desk. It had been from last year, she didn't use it much, so she figured why not have something for the first day. Impress a teacher.

After the late bell had rung, Jane was pleased that she hadn't had someone next to her. Yet. Rushing through the door came a girl with light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, a pair of black skinnie jeans, and a deep red V-Neck teeshirt. "I'm sorry, I'm late," she said. Her voice had a nervous quiver running through it. Her face matched the color of her shirt. She was so embarrassed.

"There," Dr. Jones, the bio teacher said, pointing to the empty seat next to Jane.

"Hey," Jane said to the girl as she sat next to her. She couldn't help the smirk growing at her face. The girl's mind was in a billion different places.

Focusing on Jane's look, the girl's brows knitted together. "What's so funny?"

"You're so anxious," Jane replied, still smirking. "It's just school."

"Just school?" She replied, completely shocked. "Don't you care about your education? I was 32 seconds late for Freshman Biology."

"Ooh, a whole 32 seconds," Jane joked. She felt bad for giving the girl a hard time, but at the same time, it was hilarious to watch.

"I'm not going to put up with your sarcasm…" She paused, wanting to address the girl by her name, but she didn't know it.

"Jane," She said smiling the first genuine smile of the day. "My name is Jane."

"Oh so now you're being nice to me?" The girl joked with Jane. "I'm Maura, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

The rest of the day went on like any other normal day for Jane. Not only did Jane have biology with Maura, but Lunch and Italian too. She was happy she met Maura. She was really kind-hearted, smart, and a fun person to be around. She wasn't athletic like most of the girls Jane had hung out with in middle school, and she was considered a 'nerd', but she liked her anyway.

Walking out of school, Jane saw a group of cheerleaders and their football player boyfriends huddled in a circle. With them were the other 'populars' Some were kissing, others were just talking. Some were smoking. Then, as one guy threw a still smoking cigarette butt on the ground, Jane saw Maura approach him.

"You know that causes pollution, don't you?" She wasn't afraid to get in his face. Jane wanted to go stop Maura. She was 5'4, tiny next to the football player. She let Maura handle it though, hoping she wouldn't get hurt.

"Haha you're really funny," he said nudging her aside.

Getting even more in his face, Maura wasn't afraid of him. "I wasn't being comical. Your cigarette is still smoking, causing pollution for the environment. Now pick it up and dispose it the regular way!" Maura's voice was louder than intended and she interrogated the football player.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" The voice of Madison Carmelli was loud, and screechy. She got inbetween Maura and the football player. "Who do you think you are? You nerd. No one cares about stupid pollution!" With that, she shoved Maura. The smaller girl fell right on the ground, her books in her messanger bag flying out around her. "Loser!" The group of people left, leaving Maura on the floor.

Running to the situation, Jane was more concerned at helping her new friend than chasing away the 'popular kids.' "Maura," she yelled! She kneeled by her friend and helped her sit up. "Are you ok?"

Maura vigorously rubbed her eyes, trying to not cry in front of Jane. She was embarrassed. It was her first day in high school, and people hated her already. She always had trouble making friends, and was made fun of, but never pushed to the ground in front of a huge group of kids.

"Maur are you crying?" Jane asked her, with the sweetest, caring voice she had. Maura looked up and Jane's eyes were so warm.

"Y-yeah, but I'm ok," she replied softly. Standing up, Jane reached her hand out to Maura, who held on and stood up. Reaching down, Maura picked up all of her books and stuffed them into her bag.

"Thanks Jane," Maura said, smiling.

"Anytime Maura," Jane replied. "I guess we're friends now."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Twirling a loose piece of hair, Jane didn't know what to say next. "Wanna come over for a little while? I have to pick up my little brothers from the middle school."

"I'd love to," Maura replied. And the two were off. The middle school was right across the street. In between the two schools was a large football field, bleachers and all, a street in between each school and the field. The walk home was short for the Rizzoli's, but Angela didn't trust her sons to get home on there own. Who would.

Arriving at the middle school, Tommy and Frankie were waiting for their big sister's arrival. When the two girls reached the younger boys, Jane introduced her friend to her brothers.

On the way home, Tommy was attached to Maura. Who wouldn't be? She was beautiful. Just because she talked in 'nerdy' lingo, people found her attractive from the outside…

Jane turned around and laughed at her little brother. There he was, the kid who wanted to so badly be a badass, flirting with his older sister's new friend. He was telling her about all of the "heroic" things he's done in his life. A.K.A saving a cat from a tree, and returning Jane's 5 dollar bill. (The one he stole and then felt guilty about it later. But he didn't include that part to Maura.)

Tommy looked up at Maura with googly eyes as they talked. Maura smiled at the younger boy. He found her evident crush on her rather adorable.

Jane paused her conversation with Frankie to turn around "Someone has a crush," Jane taunted.

Tommy's cheeks turned a bright red color. "Shut up Jane," he said, before continuing his conversation with Maura.

Before they knew it, the 4 teens were at home. Jane took out her key and unlocked the door. Rushing to the door, Angela greeted her kids.

"Ma, this is Maura. Maura, this is my ma." Jane wanted to keep the introduction short. The shorter the introduction, the less awkward it would be for Maura. But this is Angela. Nothing can be short. Engulfing Maura in a large hug, Angela had no clue she caught Maura by surprise. Finally relaxing, Maura smiled. This woman was truly a caring person…more caring then her mother. (Well her adoptive mother)

"Ok, come on Ma, you're suffocating her," Jane said, trying to save her friend.

Maura smiled as she finally pulled away from Angela. She walked with Jane. It being the first day of school, no one received homework so the two girls plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, Maura's face lit up when she saw that Bones was on. "Jane stop!"

Jane looked over at her friend. She found Maura's excitement for the crime show adorable. "You like this show? It's so gross," Jane said, never taking her eyes off of Maura.

Maura looked at her like she had 3 heads. "Are you kidding me, Jane? The science is so amazing. It's so thrilling!"

"Whatever you say Maur…"

**Kind of a bad ending of chapter one, but I couldn't find another spot to end it. I am really excited for this fic! Please if you have ideas, tell me! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
